hexhallthebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Hecate Hall
'''Hecate Hall' (also known as Hex Hall) is a three-story reformatory school built in 1854 for Prodigium children ages twelve to seventeen. Once a student has been sent to Hecate, they are not released until they reach adulthood. It is located in Graymalkin Island, just off the coast Georgia. Location Graymalkin Island had been chosen to build Hecate Hall because its remote location kept it more of a secret and made the locals think it was an exclusive boarding school. A ferry takes one to school's parking lot, and another goes straight to the island. Appearance Sophie described the school as a mix of something out of an old horror movie and Disney World's Haunted Mansion. It is three stories tall, with the third story "perched like the top tier of a wedding cake." Prior to Sophie being enrolled, the school claimed to have made additions to the original building, which was just having the back taken off and another put on. There are plants all around the school. Residents Students are usually enrolled in Hecate soon after they come into their powers, but there are exceptions, such as Sophie. Besides the students, Hecate Hall also houses harmless, non-corporeal spirits. Many ghosts wander the halls of Hecate. Description Grounds Some windows in the school overlook the grounds. There is a small pond with a pier and a ramshackle cabin, which is Cal's living space. First Floor Classes are held and located on the first floor as well as the outbuildings surrounding it. There are two narrow hallways on either side of the large staircase that led to the outbuildings. Down one of the hallways is a room that looked as if it was once a dining room or parlor. There were chandeliers, but they were covered with what looked like big trash bags. The dining hall was a jumble of tables of all sizes and shapes shoved into the massive room. There was a huge oval oak table right next to a Formica and steel table that looked like it had been stolen from a diner. There is also a long low table with all the food for the day. There's also a huge ebony table that sits on a raised platform at one end of the room for the teachers that is the nicest and the biggest. One wall of it is nothing but windows which overlook the grounds, and pictures covered the rest of the walls. Mrs. Casnoff's office is also located here, just off a sitting room. Foyer Area Inside, just past the front door, is a large foyer with a mahogany spiral staircase that appeared to be supported by nothing. Behind the staircase, a stained-glass window can be seen. At the other end of the foyer were three huge windows that reached up to the third floor. They overlook the courtyard. Second Floor On the second floor are the boys' dormitories. A lounge was created from the large landing. A stained glass window with the origins of Prodigium starts on the second floor and goes up to the ceiling. Third Floor On the third floor are the girls' dormitories. A lounge was also made from the large landing. There are four hallways on the floor, two to the left of the staircase and two to the right. The only bathroom was at the opposite end of the hall to Sophie's room, which is 312. In a small alcove off of the hallway of room 312 are telephones for the students to use, but they rarely are as many students have other ways of communicating. Education The classes are based on some found at other boarding schools: Prentiss is a boarding school for witches, Mayfair a boarding school for faeries, and Gervaudan a boarding school for shapeshifters. Mrs. Casnoff explained to Sophie and her mother that the classes are assigned to students based on the student's age and the struggle they are having hiding their powers. A new program allowed vampires to attend Hecate. Every year Hecate would take in a young vampire to study with Prodigium in hopes they would reform. Known Staff *Anastasia Casnoff *Mr. Ferguson *Unnamed Faerie teacher *Ms. East *Lord Byron *Clarice Vanderlyden *Alexander Callahan Known Students *Sophie Mercer *Jenna Talbot *Archer Cross *Elodie Parris *Anna Gilroy *Chaston Burnett *Holly Mitchell *Sarah Williams *Mendelson Lassiter *Taylor *Nausicaa *Beth *Justin *Laura Harris Known Classes *Classifications of Shapeshifters *Defense *Magical History *Classifications of Vampires *Personal Grooming of Werewolves *Magical Evolution *Portraits of Faeries in Eighteenth Century Category:Locations